Far Away
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Inuyasha's a famous singer, Kagome's a famous designer who has to travel all over the world to sell her designs. What can Inuyasha do to show her he loves her whens shes always so far away? SONG STORY


_**Hey guys! Im working on some 1shots so I hope you like this one**_

_**EVERYONE IS HUMAN IN THIS STORY! AND ITS MODERN TIME!**_

**Far Away**

"**Im only going to be gone for a few weeks Inuyasha!" Kagome said as he held onto her. **

**Kagome and Inuyasha met back in 9****th**** grade, when they were 15. They became friends, and fast best friends. And, somewhere along the line, they developed romantic feelings for each other. In the 11****th**** grade, Inuyasha finaly got the courage to ask Kagome out, and of course she excecpted! They went to college together, and graduated together. Inuyasha even let Kagome move into his apartment. Oh, by the way, Inuyasha became a famous singer after Kagome entered him in a boys singing concert the lasy year of College, much to his dismay. **

**Flashback:**

"**Kagome?! What did you do?!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome into his room**

"**Woah! I just…entered you into a singing contest…Oh come on Inuyasha! I've heard you sing!" Kagome whined**

"**Yeah, but I don't sing in front of people Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed as he sat on his bed. Kagome sat next to him and gave him puppy dog eyes. **

"**Pretty please? Just for me?" **

"**Er…um…fine…if…"**

"**If what?"**

"**If you'll kiss me?"**

"**Hehe…okay…" Kagome said as she leaned up to kiss him. He leaned down and met her half way. This wasn't their first kiss. That was way back in 12****th**** grade, now their in their 4****th**** year of College. They'd been dateing for over 5 years now. You wanna know the one thing Inuyasha hasn't said to Kagome, other than 'Will you marry me?'?...he's never told her he loves her. She's said it tons of times. People just figure she hasn't realized hes never said it to her. **

**End Flashback:**

**He still hasn't ever said I love You to Kagome. She still hasn't realized it yet either. Now their standing in Inuyasha's apartment. He had an apartment at the Shikon Heights which is reserved only for **

**celebrites. Kagome had moved in with Inuyasha after they graduated college. They lived in New York City. **

"**I know Kagome…but…" he gently stroked her long silky raven hair. She wrapped her arms tighter around him. She had to go on a buisness trip for about a month. Kagome had become a famous fashion designer, so she had to travel and sale her designs around the world. This time, she was traveling to Tokyo, Japan(and no, in this story, they never lived in Japan, only America) He knew she could handle herself…he was just worried about her. **

"**Don't worry Inuyasha, ill be fine! I just hope you'll be okay here by yourself…" Kagome sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.**

"**Ill be fine…are you sure you can handle a plane ride in your condition?" he gestured to her slightly plump stomach(whoopsy! :P) **

"**Yeah…Ill be fine…and ill make sure Akiko is safe to.."**

"**You chose to name her Sparkle?" Inuyasha asked still holding tightly onto her**

"**Yeah, I came up with a few…Akiko,Mio(cherry blossom),Mizuki(moon),and Aimi(love,beautiful)"**

"**There all girly!" **

"**Well she's going to be a girl! Which one do you like the best?" **

"**Well, I like Aimi the best actually"**

"**Oh, look whos going soft on me!" she laughed. "Inuyasha, im going to miss my flight!" She tried to pull out his grasp, but couldn't. She sighed and gave him one more hug and a kiss. "Ill call you as soon as I get there! I promise!" Inuyasha finally realsed her and grabbed her suitcase.**

"**Okay…come on…the limo's waiting…" Inuyasha sighed as he walked out of the door. Kagome picked up her pet cat Kirara and stoked her fur. She grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial 3. **

**(Kagome/**_Sango_**)**

"**Hey Sango, Im heading out to Japan! Can you do me a favor?"**

"_Sure Kags, what is it?"_

"**Can you and Miroku come hang out with Inuyasha until I get to Tokyo? He's all worried and frustrated so I want someone here to calm him down…" **

"_Of course Kags, Ill go pick Kohaku up from your house, he's over there hanging out with Souta. We'll be over in an hour or so, have a safe flight Kagome, and call us as soon as you land okay?"_

"**Okay, bye Sango! Love you!"**

"_Bye Kagome, love you to!" _**(Its sisterly love you perverts, girls can say that to other girls, dosnt make us gay)**

**Kagome kissed Kirara on the top of her head then headed out the door. Inuyasha was waiting patiently in the limo downstairs. She climbed in next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. **

"**Im going to miss you Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed as he gently stroked her arm. **_Geez, its been 5 years we've been dateing…he's never said he loves me…he got me pregnate…and we're no even married! But I guess since I live with him its okay…_

"**Im going to miss you to Kagome…I wanted to tell you something Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's big chocolate brown eyes.**

"**What is it?" she asked staring back into his golden eyes. Her eyes were filled with such love and affection, Inuyasha's palms started getting sweaty. **

"**I….I….I lo…." The limo came to a stop in front of a small airport.**

"**Ugh…were here already?!" she whined as the driver opened her door for her. "Thanks Kaori!" she called as she and Inuyasha walked into the airport intrance. **

"**Good morning Miss Higurashi, your private jet is waiting outside, Mr. Takahashi, let me have those bags so I can go load them up." The employee at the desk said with a smile that said 'just hurry up and do it cuz I so don't want to be here right now'. Inuyasha handed him the bags and watched as he walked out. Kagome cleared her throught to get his attention. He snapped back into reality and turned towards her. Tears were in her eyes. Inuyasha saw them as Kagome ran into his arms.**

"**Inuyasha…" she cried as she burried her face into his chest. **

**He held her gently shaking body in his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of head. "Come on Kags…where's your smiling self? Like you said…your only going to be gone for a month…no big deal right?" he was on the verge of tears, and Kagome could tell. She sqweezed onto him and ran her hands through his soft black hair. **

"**um, Miss Higurashi?" a flight attendent said tapping her on the shoulder. Kagome jumped, and Inuyasha sent the attendent a death glare, which she ignored.**

**Kagome whipped her eyes and smiled at the woman. "Yes?"**

"**The pilot says we need to take off now…im sorry Mr. Takahashi." Kagome nodded and turned back to Inuyasha. She got on her tip toes and gave him one more passionate kiss before walking away with the attendent. OOO**

**Kagome got situated into her jet seat and looked out of the window. Inuyasha stood there watching her from outside the plane. The tears re-entered her eyes as she waved to him. Tears were obvious in **

**his eyes to. He waved back to her and watched as the plane lifted up off the ground and flew up into the clouds.**

"**Goodbye Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he walked back to the limo.**

**OOO**

**A few hours later**

**Kagome stepped out of the limo in Tokyo, Japan. The bright flashing lights over whelemed her at first, but after living in NYC her whole life, she was used to it. **

"**Hmm…this place reminds me a lot of New York…with all the flashing lights and cars…" Kagome said to no one in particaular. **

**OOO**

**(Kagome/****Inuyasha****)**

"**Inuyasha!"**

"**Kagome! Hey, I guess this means your in Tokyo?"**

"**Yep, ill send you a pic! Hold on!" Kagome held her phone out in front of herself and took a picture of herself whie standing in front of a Wacdnalds. She laughed and sent it to him.**

"**What's with the Wacdnalds?"**

"**Its where we stopped for dinner…"**

"**Are you seroious?!" ****Sango, Miorku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha all laughed**

"**Oh shut up you guys! I didn't get a choice! Anyway, I got to go to the hotel and get ready…ill call you later okay baby?"**

"**Okay Kagome, ill talk to you later."**

"**I love you…"**

"**I….er….i got to go…talk to you later!" ****click**

_**He still wont say it! Come on Inuyasha! All you have to say is I LOVE YOU! And I'd be a happy girl! I know he loves me…but it would be nice to hear it from his mouth…**_

**Kagome walked back to the Limo and climbed in. When they got to the hotel she went up to her suite and jumped onto her bead, mindful of her stomach. She let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes.**

**OOO**

__

_**This time…this place…misused…mistakes...**_

_**Too Long…Too Late…**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

**Inuyasha sang/murmered as he strummed on his guitar and wrote down lyrics in his notebook.**

"**What'cha got there Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he plopped on the couch next to Inuyasha.**

"**Huh? Oh just a song im working on." Miroku grabbed the notebook and read over the lyrics.**

"**Woah! Is this for Kagome?!" he asked excitedly**

"**yeah, what of it!" Inuyasha snapped as he grabbed the notebook back.**

"**Nothing…It's just…not you…" Miroku said walking away.**

"**Well…maybe I want to change…maybe I want to be better for Kagome…I havnt even told her I loved her yet..."**

**Miroku spun around and marched over to his friend. "Its been 5 years, she lives with you, she PREGNATE and you havnt told her you love her?!" Miroku yelled.**

**Inuyasha covered under Miroku and nodded his head. **

"**Oh you pathetic little…nevermind…when Kagome leaves you, don't come crying to me!" Miroku said in a huff as he stormed out of the room.**

_**Kagome wouldn't leave me…would she?**_

**OOO**

"**Thank you Mr. To…oh hold on!" Kagome said as she pulled out her ringing cell phone. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey baby!"**

"**Inuyasha! Hey! Whats up?" **

"**Turn on the TV…"**

"**What why?"**

"**Just do it Kags, I need to go…Ill call you later."**

"**Okay." Click**

**Kagome walked over to the TV in the office building and flipped to MTV, which is where Inuyasha meant when ever he said turn on the TV. She watched as a stage appeared on the TV screen and she heard peopl yelling someone's name and cheering.**

_**There yelling 'Inuyasha'…he didn't tell me he had a show today!**_

**Kagome hadnt noticed the group of people no circled around her also watching the TV. **

**OOO**

_**I hope this turns out right…**_

**Inuyasha walked onto the stage with his guitar and sat on the stool in the middle of the stage. A micraphone was placed infront of him and he waved to everyone in the stands.**

"**Thank you guys for coming to my special concert…there's one person this whole concert is dedicated…and I hope she's watching right now…actually, this concert's only going to have one song…I wrote this song for my special girl, and again, I hope she's watching." He winked and smiled at the camera then started strumming his guitar. He leaned into the mic and started to sing.**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  


_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go

**OOO**

**Kagome whipped the tears from her eyes as Inuyasha stood up and waved to the audience who was screaming and yelling for him to do more, but he ignored them and walked back stage. Within seconds, Kagome's phone was ringing. She flipped it open immediantly.**

"**Inuyasha…that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! I love you so much!" **

"**I..I love you to Kagome"**** he could hear Kagome's gasp through the phone. ****"Whats wrong?"**

"**That's the first time you've ever told me you loved me!" she cried into the phone.**

"**Oh yeah…I have another surprise for you Kagome, go look out your window."**

"**wha?"**

"**Just trust me and do it!" ****he laughed. She laughed back and walked over to the window. She gasped and dropped the phone. She fainted backwards, but her manager, Kouga, caught her and helped her to a chair. **

…

**Across the street was a flashing sign. It had a specical message for Kagome.**

**She grabbed her phone up off the floor.**

"**YES!" she cried happily into the speaker.**

**OOO**

_**Thanks you guys for reading! I hope you totally LOVED it! I liked it! I got the idea last night before I went to bed when I was listning to Far Away by Nikelback on my cell phone( I have a chocolate, and it has a built in MP3 player in it, yeah I know that's freaking cool! Haha! Jp) and I was like, that would be a good story idea. I came up with a Miroku story, heres a spoiler, its gonna be avout a kid shoing up saying he's Miroku's kid! It'll be funny as hell! :P Okay, well REVIEW and tell me what cha think k!**_

_**-Inuyasha's Daughter15**_


End file.
